My Dearest Boy
by Choco Apple
Summary: Hinata dan Sakura bersahabat sejak kecil. Suatu hari, Hinata bilang ke Sakura bahwa ia menyukai Naruto! RnR please! Warning: gaje, ancur dan ganyambung


Ini fanfic pertama saya! Tepuk tangan dong~ *tepuk tangan* *lanjut bikin acara syukuran pake tumpengan*

Ceritanya sungguh-sungguh gaje dan gak begitu nyambung (banget malah) sama Naruto yang asli! Saya ngarang2 sesuka saya sih! Pokoknya sangat2 random parah! Hahaha :P

Happy readiing~

**MY DEAREST BOY**

chap 1

Senin pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure. Biasanya, orang-orang sudah bangun dan memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Angin musim gugur berhembus perlahan, terasa sejuk dan menenangkan. Benar-benar pagi yang menyenangkan bagi orang-orang untuk memulai hari ini. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tak terkecuali di rumah keluarga Haruno.

Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga itu, merapikan kembali seragamnya. Hari ini ia berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ia memasang bando merah berpita kecil di rambut pink pendeknya. Kemeja putih bersweater krem dipadukan dengan rok merah selutut terlihat serasi. Sakura terlihat sangat manis.

"Sakura-chan, ayo cepat sarapan! Nanti kamu telat ke sekolah, lho!" panggil ibunya dari ruang makan.

"Iya, kaa-san!" sahut Sakura. Ia segera memakai kaus kaki putih selututnya dan keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Setelah ia sarapan, terdengar pintu rumah diketuk. Yuki (ceritanya ini nama ibunya Sakura, abis saya gatau nama ibu Sakura hehe), ibu Sakura, membuka pintu.

"Ohayou!" sapa gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Ia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum manis menyapa ibu Sakura.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan! Mau berangkat bareng Sakura, ya?" tanya Yuki ramah.

"Iya, tante..." jawab gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu.

"Oh, Sakura baru selesai sarapan, kok. Kamu sudah sarapan? Kalo belum, ayo sarapan dulu di sini..."

"Makasih, tante, tapi Hinata sudah sarapan di rumah kok." tolak Hinata halus. Sakura langsung muncul sambil membawa tas dan sepatunya.

"Hai, Hinata-chan! Aku baru selesai sarapan, nih." sapa Sakura sambil memakai sepatu.

"Hehe, seperti biasa, kamu kan sering telat sarapan, Sakura-chan." Hinata tertawa pelan. "Tante, kami berangkat dulu, ya."

"Kaa-san, kami berangkat ya!" Sakura yang baru selesai pakai sepatu, berpamitan pada ibunya. Sesudah itu, mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata dan Sakura bercanda bersama.

Sakura dan Hinata bertemu pertama kali waktu mereka masih berumur 6 tahun. Waktu itu mereka masih kelas 1 SD dan kebetulan duduk sebangku. Sejak saat itu, Sakura dan Hinata sering bermain bersama dan entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi sangat akrab seperti kakak-adik. Sudah 10 tahun mereka bersama, selalu satu kelas, sebangku hingga sekarang mereka sudah SMA. Orangtua Sakura dan Hinata juga berteman baik, makanya orangtua Sakura sudah menganggap Hinata anaknya sendiri, begitu pula orangtua Hinata. Walaupun sifat Sakura dan Hinata bertolak belakang, mereka sangat kompak dan jarang bertengkar. Sakura adalah gadis yang pemberani, lumayan galak, tangguh, penuh semangat dan ceria. Sementara Hinata adalah pribadi yang lebih pendiam, lembut, kalem, tenang dan sedikit pemalu. Sakura selalu menyemangati dan memotivasi Hinata, Hinata selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik bila Sakura berkeluh kesah. Hinata juga selalu menenangkan Sakura bila cewek galak itu sedang marah-marah. Pokoknya, mereka bisa saling melengkapi.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah Konohagakure High School, salah satu sekolah terbaik di Konoha. Beberapa anak yang kenal Sakura dan Hinata langsung menyapa mereka.

"Ohayou, Haruno! Ohayou, Hyuuga!" sapa mereka ramah. Sakura dan Hinata membalas dengan ramah juga. Ya, mereka berdua termasuk cewek populer di sekolah. Sakura yang cantik dan Hinata yang manis punya banyak penggemar. Sudah berapa banyak cowok yang menyatakan cinta, tapi selalu ditolak. Kalau Sakura, sudah jelas ia menolak, karena...

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura riang saat memasuki kelas. Cowok yang disapa tadi sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Ohayou." balas Sasuke datar. Mungkin karena pikirannya yang sedang terpusat ke buku yang dibacanya. Cowok bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu notabene pacar Sakura sejak satu tahun yang lalu, saat upacara penerimaan murid baru SMA. Sasuke yang membuat seisi sekolah—terutama anak cewek—jadi heboh karena ketampanan dan kejeniusannya, membuat Sakura suka pada pandangan pertama. Sejak saat itu, Sakura semakin gencar mendekati Sasuke dan akhirnya Sakura-lah yang menyatakan perasaan duluan. Tidak disangka, perasaannya pada Sasuke bersambut. Saat Sasuke bilang bahwa ia sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura, anak-anak cewek maupun cowok langsung patah hati.

"Sasuke-kun, sedang baca buku apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati meja Sasuke.

"Cuma buku cerita biasa." jawab Sasuke cuek, matanya masih tertuju di buku yang dibacanya. Sakura merasa dicuekin, lantas ia merebut buku yang dibaca Sasuke.

"Kamu ini gimana, sih. Pacarnya nyapa kok malah cuek!" Sakura menutup buku itu. Sasuke mendongak ke Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huh, minta maafnya nggak tulus." gerutunya. Sasuke tertawa pelan. Lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan." Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan sangat sangat serius. Saking seriusnya, Sakura malah jadi tertawa.

"Ih, lebay banget deh kamu." Sakura tertawa, melihat itu Sasuke jadi tersenyum. Beberapa anak yang ada di kelas jadi iri melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, yang sudah jadi pemandangan biasa di sekolah. Yang cewek menatap Sakura dengan iri, sementara beberapa cowok menatap Sasuke seakan ingin membunuh cowok itu.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-kun! Aku mau ngomong sesuatu..." Sakura belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, kamu diminta datang ke ruang OSIS!" panggil seorang anak, entah siapa, yang pasti salah satu pengurus OSIS.

"Sakura-chan, aku ada urusan. Kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan, nanti aja ya." Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura pelan, setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kelas. Sakura menghela napas. Padahal ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Sasuke. Hinata yang sedari tadi duduk memerhatikan di bangkunya, langsung menghampiri Sakura setelah melihat wajah sahabatnya mendung.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Sakura menghela napas lebih keras.

"Sasuke-kun terlalu sibuk ya sekarang... Aku jadi jarang berduaan dengan dia. Padahal ada yang ingin kukatakan..." ucap Sakura sedih. Hinata hanya bisa menghiburnya.

"Sabar ya, Sakura-chan. Dia kan ketua OSIS... tentu dia sangat sibuk, ya kan? Kamu kan bisa mengatakannya sepulang sekolah nanti..." ujar Hinata. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya tak menentu. Sudah sejak kenaikan kelas 2 Sasuke jadi sesibuk ini. Padahal, sewaktu menjabat jadi ketua OSIS saat kelas 1, Sasuke tidak terlalu sibuk. Sekarang, Sasuke menjadi sangat sibuk. Saking sibuknya, ia jadi jarang berduaan lagi dengan Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ngapain jadi bersedih-sedih gini? Hahaha. Kita bicarakan saja hal yang lain!" kata Sakura, berusaha untuk bahagia. Hinata sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya ini. Selalu mencoba bahagia walaupun sedang galau.

"Hei, Hina-chan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu... Aku penasaran!" tiba-tiba Sakura memelankan suaranya. Hinata jadi heran.

"Ng... kamu ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Hinata serius.

"Aku penasaran. Apa kamu sedang menyukai seseorang? Aku jarang sekali mendengar kisah cinta tentang kamu." tanya Sakura polos.

"A... Apa?" Hinata langsung gelagapan, mukanya memerah. Reaksi yang aneh. Sakura jadi tertawa kecil.

"Naaah, kalo kamu bereaksi seperti itu, kelihatan banget, lho! Ayolaaah ceritakan padaku! Sebenarnya ada yang sedang kamu sukai, kan? Siapa, Hina-chan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Hinata jadi bingung.

"Nn... Tapi... kalau aku bilang, kamu pasti ketawa..." Hinata menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

"Ayolah, Hina-chaan. Aku janji tidak akan kasih tahu siapa-siapa!" pinta Sakura sambil memelas dan memasang puppy-eyesnya (reader bayangin sendiri ya kalo sakura pasang puppy-eyes). Hinata sweatdrop. Akhirnya ia mengatakan siapa cowok yang disukainya...

Setelah Sakura mendengarnya, ia kaget setengah mati. "Kamu serius, Hinata-chan?"

"Ng...iya..Sakura-chan..." jawab Hinata pelaaaan sekali. Mukanya merah padam, semerah-merahnya. Sakura menjadi speechless, mendengar pengakuan Hinata barusan

"Kau serius, Hinata-chan? Aku mengira tipemu bukan orang seperti dia..."

Hinata mengangguk. Tiba-tiba bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Anak-anak segera memasuki ruang kelas dan duduk manis. Hatake Kakashi-sensei, guru yang mengajar di pelajaran pertama memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak, kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini..."

BRAAKK!

..belum selesai Kakashi-sensei berbicara, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras. Anak-anak kaget dan menoleh ke pintu. Terlihat cowok yang memakai seragam asal-asalan dan rambut pirang yang masih sedikit berantakan. Ia langsung kena jitakan Kakashi-sensei yang jengkel karena pelajarannya diganggu (walaupun pelajaran belum dimulai). Hinata tertegun.

~HINATA POV

Kulihat ke ambang pintu, dan terlihat cowok yang barusan membanting pintu. Benar-benar membuatku kaget. Aku semakin kaget lagi saat aku tahu bahwa itu dia. Dia yang selama ini membuat dadaku berdebar. Dia yang sering membuat mukaku merah dan panas. Dia cowok yang kusukai.

Ah, dia berjalan memasuki kelas. Dia dimarahi Kakashi-sensei karena terlambat 5 menit. Yah, hanya 5 menit, padahal Kakashi-sensei sendiri sering terlambat datang ke kelas 10 menit. Sebenarnya kalau dihitung-hitung, cowok itu terlambat 15 menit, sih. Ah, lupakan, tidak penting memikirkan hal itu.

Aku sedikit kasihan melihat dia dipukul kepalanya oleh Kakashi-sensei. Tapi lucu juga melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Sudah terlambat, main banting pintu lagi... Cepat duduk." gerutu Kakashi-sensei. Naruto, si pembuat ulah tadi langsung cengar-cengir. Aaah, saat ia tersenyum, ia terlihat semakin lucu. Naruto-kun...

"Hehehe, gomen, sensei! Tadi aku telat karena lupa naruh sepatuku dimana, jadi..." kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir, membuat seisi kelas tertawa pelan. Aku pun ikut tertawa kecil. Naruto-kun memang sudah biasa berulah yang aneh-aneh. Saking anehnya kadang membuat para guru jadi jengkel. Tapi, aku menyukainya!

"Aku tidak butuh alasan, Naruto. Cepat duduk, kita akan memulai pelajaran." Kakashi-sensei yang to the point memang malas mendengar alasan murid-muridnya yang bertele-tele, jadi Naruto-kun langsung duduk di bangkunya. Di sebelah bangkuku.

Kurasakan waktu seakan berjalan seperti slow motion, saat Naruto-kun duduk di bangkunya. Ia terlihat sangat menyilaukan dengan latar belakang cahaya matahari dari jendela. Walaupun rambutnya berantakan, aku menyukainya karena terlihat berkilauan saat disinari matahari. Aah, aku sudah berkali-kali melihat pemandangan seperti ini, namun itu tidak membuatku bosan.

Naruto-kun, yang sepertinya sadar kalau aku memerhatikanya, langsung bertanya padaku. "Hn? Ada apa, Hinata?"

Dheg! Naruto berbicara padaku... Mata safirnya menatapku tajam. Aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa aku bilang saja kalau ada kotoran di wajahnya? Ah, jangan. Oh, sungguh, dia terlihat tampan sekali (baiklah, ini nggak nyambung).

"Ng... nggak ada apa-apa, Naruto. Aku...aku cuma...melihat kearah jendela kok..." jawabku. Naruto-kun hanya ber-oh ria, dan ia kembali melihat papan tulis. Namun, pandanganku tak bisa lepas darinya.

Hihi, dia terlihat lucu sekali. Wajahnya yang terkadang serius tapi tiba-tiba berubah konyol membuatku menahan tawa. Aku sudah sering memerhatikan Naruto-kun sejak dulu. Saat aku tahu kalau dia sekelas denganku waktu kenaikan kelas, aku senang sekali. Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh, mungkin saja sekarang aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Yah, hanya saja...aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan rasa sukaku. Aku takut kalau aku ditolak, dan bagaimana kalau setelah itu dia membenciku? Lebih baik aku memendamnya saja. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan keadaan yang sekarang.

~NORMAL POV

Sakura yang sedang menulis catatan di papan tulis, tiba-tiba menoleh ke Hinata dan Naruto. Ia sedikit menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata diam sebentar dan menjawab dengan gemetar.

"Ng... nggak ada apa-apa, Naruto. Aku...aku cuma...melihat kearah jendela kok..." Sakura memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang menjadi merah merona. Setelah Naruto kembali melihat ke papan tulis, Hinata masih saja menatap Naruto. Wah, ternyata anak ini benar-benar menyukai Naruto, pikir Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura melihat sahabatnya itu masih saja memerhatikan Naruto. Bahkan sekarang Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri. Sakura mencoba memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata, heiii. Hinata-chaan." panggil Sakura. Hinata masih memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang ngobrol dengan temannya. Sakura mencoba memanggil lagi.

"Hinata-chan! Pelajaran sudah selesai, lho! Ayo ke kantin!"

Hinata tetap diam. Sakura jadi gemas, akhirnya ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Hei, Hyuuga Hinata-chan! Banguuun!" Sakura sedikit berteriak. Hinata tersentak.

"Sa...sakura-chan? Aa...ada apa? Lho, mana Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Hinata gelagapan. Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei, baka. Sensei kita itu udah keluar kelas daritadi. Sekarang udah istirahat. Ayo kita ke kantin! Aku sudah lapar, nih." Sakura menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata akhirnya mengikuti ajakan Sakura.

"Hei, hei... Aku melihatnya, lho. Selama pelajaran tadi!" kata Sakura sedikit usil.

"Me...melihat apa?"

"Tadi selama pelajaran kamu ngeliatin si Naruto no baka terus, lho! Cieeee, temanku yang satu ini sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta berat nih!" Sakura tertawa lepas. Muka Hinata jadi merah semerah-merahnya.

"Uh, Sakura-chaaan. Aku cuma...cuma..."

"Cuma senang lihat wajahnya? Hahahaha!" ledek Sakura. Muka Hinata jadi semakin merah.

"Tadi aku tidak percaya, lho, kalau kamu suka sama Naruto. Setelah lihat kamu tadi ngeliatin Naruto begitu, aku jadi percaya! Kamu..."

"Sssst! Ja..jangan keras-keras, Sakura-chaan..." Hinata memotong omongan Sakura. Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Hihihi, habis kamu lucu banget, sih. Aku jadi ingin tahu, kenapa kamu menyukai cowok seperti dia? Kau tahu kan kalau dia itu urakan, bandel, nilainya jeblok lagi. Aku tidak mengerti deh." tanya Sakura.

"Hmm... Sakura-chan...kalau ditanyai seperti itu, aku jadi bingung jawabnya. Mungkin...menurutku kalau diperhatikan baik-baik dia tampan. Walaupun sering berulah dan nilainya jelek, aku rasa Naruto-kun orang yang paling pantang menyerah dibanding yang lain." jawab Hinata. "Lagipula, aku sudah memerhatikan Naruto sejak kelas 1. Aku rasa...aku mengetahui sisi lain Naruto. Dibalik sifatnya yang urakan itu, aku melihatnya sebagai cowok yang pantang menyerah dan berkemauan kuat, serta penuh semangat. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya bisa diam dan pasif. Aku...aku kagum padanya. Tapi...entah sejak kapan rasa kagum itu berubah jadi suka, Sakura-chan."

Sakura melongo. "Wow... Hinata-chan, aku rasa kamu jarang ngomong panjang lebar gini, lho. Apalagi tentang cowok! Nah, terus, sekarang kamu mau gimana?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Maksudkuuu, apa kamu mau nembak dia? Menyatakan cinta begitu? Kan bakal lebih lega rasanya kalau kamu sudah mengatakannya!" jawab Sakura. Muka Hinata memerah.

"Ng... Sakura-chan... Aku tak bisa menyatakannya... yah... Kau tau maksudku, kan?" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku takut dia menolakku... Aku juga... terlalu malu untuk bilang! Yah...lebih baik aku pendam saja..." Hinata menghela napas. Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hinata-chan! Aku paling nggak suka cewek yang pesimis! Kamu harus berani bilang! Kalau kamu punya perasaan, kamu harus berani menyatakannya. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, yang penting kamu sudah berhasil menyatakannya, kan? Ayo, semangat!" ujar Sakura. Hinata tersenyum, sahabatnya ini memang selalu menyemangati dan mendukung Hinata.

"Aku rasa...kamu benar, Sakura! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku secepatnya!" ucap Hinata semangat.

"Aah, tunggu dulu! Jangan terburu-buru! Lebih baik kamu mendekatinya pelan-pelan! Pedekate gituu! Ah, aku jadi semangat, nih!" saran Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan kamu yang harus bantu aku pedekate dengan Naruto-kun, ya, Sakura-chan!"

"Sip! Semoga kita berhasil ya, Hinata-chan!"

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa bersama. Dan mereka mencoba merencanakan sesuatu agar Hinata lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Apakah Hinata berhasil menyatakan cinta pada Naruto? Tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya! :D

Nah, gimana? Gaje abis kan? Hahaha

Makasih udah baca! :D

Chap 2-nya kayaknya bakal lama, soalnya saya sibuk try out, bentar lagi UN nih~ oke?

See you later! ^^


End file.
